


Damsel in Distress

by ixxues, WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, idk what else to tag its literally just gay fluff, just a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixxues/pseuds/ixxues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence likes Joel. Joel likes Lawrence. Lawrence and Joel don't know they like each other. Lawrence talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> oldmachaywood.tumblr.com #followme
> 
> thank u to ldoesshiphaus for giving me like half this plot bless u child

The hotel had fucked up, surprise surprise. They mixed up a room choice so now Joel and Lawrence were stuck in a single queen bed room for the weekend. 

 

Well technically “stuck” wasn’t the right word. Joel was ecstatic about spending time with Lawrence. Lawrence was the one who used “stuck”.

 

(“Looks like you’re stuck with me for the weekend, Joel. Unless you want to switch rooms with someone, that’s up to you...” Lawrence had started when they were in the alone elevator, a hint of self deprecation in tone, much to Joel’s dismay. 

“Oh hush, it’s you that’s stuck with me. I’m like an octopus when I’m asleep,” Joel replied with a wink.) 

 

That was a few hours ago, now it’s nearing midnight and Joel’s still awake at the provided desk doing pre-convention set up while Lawrence sprawls out on the bed behind him. The only reason Joel was up so late was because he couldn’t stop looking at Lawrence’s soft expression when he’s asleep, so relaxed and peaceful compared to his usual serious expression, and it was distracting him from his work. If they were dating he would take pictures of him. But they’re not dating. Lawrence isn’t into guys. Which is fine but it did make this situation a little bit harder. Whatever, he’d take what he could get and move past this when the convention was over.

 

Joel had finally turned his attention away from Lawrence’s sleeping form and was actually making progress on his work when Lawrence started making noises in his sleep. Great. Another cute thing to distract Joel from his work. He started to pull out his headphones (sadly; he really needed to finish this work and sleep)

 

“Noo.. stop...don’t hurt... him..”    
  


Dammit. Joel’s hooked. And what is this “him” business? Has he been wrong about Lawrence this whole time? What if- 

 

“Joel...gotta...save,” Lawrence mumbles. 

 

Wait. Joel? 

 

“Joel.....gonna........dragon kill…” 

 

_ “Holy fucking shit. Is Lawrence Sonntag having a dream about me?” _ Joel thinks, moving from the desk to sit on the bed to hear better. Unfortunately not knowing Lawrence is a fairly light sleeper and this wakes him up. 

 

“Oh shit, Larr, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Joel apologizes, secretly sad he just ruined his own chance of hearing Lawrence’s dream. 

 

“No, no...you’re uh you’re fine. Are you going to bed?” 

 

“No I had still have some, um, work to do. But hey I gotta ask...were you just having a dream? About me?” 

 

Lawrence’s face falls from the serene barely awake to panic in an instant. 

 

“Um, no. Why, why would you ask that?” 

 

“Oh. You were just saying “Joel” in your sleep, I just thought-,” Joel starts.

 

“Fuck. Ok yes I was, please don’t hate me I totally understand if you want to change rooms or whatever or never talk to me again that’s fine but-” 

 

“Lawrence, shut up, ok, you’re babbling. I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite, actually. But before I say anything you have to tell me how you feel. Thems the rules.” 

 

“Shit um ok I may or may not have a tiny crush on you?” 

 

Time freezes and Joel feels like if he died right then he would be happy for all eternity. 

 

“Um Joel? Please say something I’m kind of panicking here?” 

 

“Oh I'm sorry, it just that I may or may not have a tiny crush on you, too.” Joel beams, feeling more awake than he did 20 minutes ago. 

 

“Oh. Oh ok cool,” Lawrence stammers, blushing furiously (and it’s the cutest thing Joel has ever seen)

 

“Lawrence? Can I kiss you?” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

The kiss is seemingly nothing special, a chaste peck on the lips, but to both of them it’s fireworks. Lawrence blushes even harder (Joel didn’t even think that was possible at this point) and Joel can’t get enough of it. 

 

“So... did you save me from the dragon?” Joel asks, with a hint of a teasing smile. 

 

“You kinda woke me up before the big finale but I think I had a pretty good shot,” Lawrence laughs, feeling the tension of being caught leaving his body. 

 

“Oh my stars, my hero!” Joel says in an exaggerated southern accent, swooning into Lawrence’s arms. They lay like that for a few minutes, Joel feeling like he’s in heaven: in the arms of a handsome man and Lawrence wondering how he got so lucky to have someone who didn’t freak out when he had a dream about them. 

 

The moment was broken by Joel’s watch beeping, signaling that it was one in the morning. 

 

“Ah shit, I still have a ton of work to do,” Joel laments, a bit more dramatically than necessary. 

 

“Dude no it’s late just come to bed. It either doesn’t matter or it can be done tomorrow. You need to sleep,” Lawrence insists. 

 

“Alright you convinced me. How can I say no to falling asleep in your arms,” Joel replies immediately, clearly having moved on from working to the idea of cuddling. “Just let me get ready for bed, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

 

A little while later, the cover of the dark room gives Lawrence the courage to ask Joel what is even going on. 

 

“Joel, you awake?”

 

“Yeah” 

 

“What, what are we? What is this?” 

 

“Whatever you want it to be. It’s up to you how far this goes”

 

“I don’t think you should give me that power. I like you. I really like you and I don’t want you to feel obligated to be with me just because I couldn’t keep my feelings out of the workplace.” 

 

“Lawrence, you’re an idiot. I really like you too. I’ve liked you for a long time. I didn’t think you even liked guys, that why I haven’t said anything, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

Lawrence is quiet for a little while and Joel thinks he fell asleep. When he speaks again, however, Joel’s heart breaks just a bit. 

 

“I never said anything because I couldn’t imagine someone like you with someone like me. You’re...beautiful and talented and funny and I’m. I’m just me. I’m not any of those things and you’re way out of my league so I didn’t -” 

 

“Lawrence holy shit no.” Joel exclaims, moving from his spot next to Lawrence to straddle him and lay on his chest, for full affect. “You’re not wrong about most things but you are so wrong about all of that. You’re smart and cute and hot and funny and anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m laying over here in literal heaven just because you let me kiss you. I would be the luckiest man on Earth if you say you’d be my boyfriend. Literally all I want is to cuddle and kiss you forever and maybe have hot sex if you’re cool with that.” 

 

“Oh. Oh yeah I’m um definitely cool. Cool with that,” Lawrence stammers, happy that the dark is hiding how bad he’s blushing. 

 

Joel laughs quietly at how flustered he’s already made Lawrence; just wait until he actually has the energy to kiss the shit out Lawrence and show him what Joel can do with his hips. 

 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered and I would love to stay up all night and tell you how amazing you are but we do need to sleep. Can I get one more good night kiss?” 

 

“Yeah, course.” 

 

\-- 

 

The next day, Joel would not let go of Lawrence’s hand all throughout breakfast (much to Lawrence’s embarrassment) but no one even said anything. At least not to their faces. 

 

(“Jesus it’s about time those two got together. Thought it would never happen.” 

 

“I fucking know right?” 

 

“Aww they’re so cute but leave them alone let them get used it.”) 

  
To Lawrence’s great relief Joel let go of his hand at the actual convention. Although he didn’t leave Lawrence’s side all day, which was totally fine with both of them. 


End file.
